Liquid chemicals and other fluids are commonly transported between two points, for example from a chemical supplier to a product manufacturer, between manufacturing facilities, etc., using vehicles such as trucks, railcars, or aircraft. Agitation of a fluid such as an aqueous fluid during transport from movement of a vehicle or shipping container is difficult to prevent and can lead to mixing of the fluid with air. Mixing can also occur during storage of the chemical by vibrations transferred to the storage container and liquid from, for example, nearby equipment. Even if mixing with air does not result in a chemical reaction between the fluid and the air to which the fluid is exposed, physical separation of components within a fluid mixture or destabilization of fluid components and creation of byproducts can occur as a result of the agitation of the fluid.
A technique to reduce or eliminate adverse effects resulting from movement of a fluid during transport would be desirable.